


Touch Starved

by Sapphin3



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Hiro & Taka are step siblings, Hiro is Secretly Smart, Platonic Cuddling, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, but it's told in 3rd person limited in takas pov, summary suggests that hiro is the main focus, though they both talk the same amount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphin3/pseuds/Sapphin3
Summary: Hiro asks his step brother why he and his dad never hug. Taka admits to being touch starved, and Hiro provides a solution.PLATONIC cuddling. Much fluff.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suddenly obsessed with the idea that Taka and Hiro are step-brothers.

He wasn’t sure what brought the topic up.

Kiyotaka was with his soon-to-be step-brother, Yasuhiro Hagakure. The duo were seated in Taka’s room, talking about random things. Quickly, the theme of friendships and family came up, and one thing led to another.

“You know… I noticed that you and dad don’t hug. What’s up with that?” Hiro asked suddenly. Taka mulled it over for a second, having not thought about it before.

“It was just never something we did,” he shrugged.

Hiro rolled his shoulder, “I get it. ‘S OK that you’re not the touchy-touchy type, y’know?”

Taka furrowed his brows. “If you are saying I am not a physically affectionate person, I’d have to refute your statement. Otherwise, I would not be so keen on letting Mondo touch me, yes?”

“Then why don’t you guys hug?”

“I don’t think he has ever liked it, himself. It was never something I thought to question.”

Hiro huffed, drawing his legs up onto the bed. He turned and then bent forward in the direction of the hall monitor. “But are _you_ OK with that?”

He opened his mouth to respond, then quickly clamped it shut. Sometimes he was floored by how wise Hiro could be. Once he and his mother moved in with the Ishimarus, Taka was shown a side to the man their peers did not see. Despite being possibly the _dumbest_ in their class – which Taka internally scolded himself for thinking – he was knowledgeable when it came to issues like this. He was very perspective. It was probably how he did so well in the fortune telling business.

In the end, he did not give the clairvoyant enough credit.

“I’m… not sure.”

Hiro straightened his back, looking the younger up and down. He then sighed, dropping his shoulders and propping his head on his hands.

“Talk me through your thought process, then. Try ‘n figure it out that way.”

Taka nodded, clenching and unclenching his fists. He never liked speaking without thinking first. It was dangerous, not to mention something that was drilled into him at a young age. But Hiro had always insisted on it when he was stressed or confused, and never got mad at him for his incessant stuttering.

_(“It makes you feel more comfortable, yeah?” Hiro had replied one day when Taka queried him on the matter. “Y’ always say how you want to work on your social skills. Well… not only is this helpful, it shows ya’ that it’s OK to not be perfect all the time. I mean… I kinda just made it up based on some things I heard from the guidance counselor. But it sounds like it works. ‘N you know you can trust me, right? We’re brothers now, even if mom and dad break up.”_

_Taka was – once again – taken aback by his smarts.)_

“I…” he started, looking away from the elder, “I think that I _do_ like physical affection. It- I like hugs, even if I have never gotten many. Before I was friends with Mondo, I never was- I never hugged anyone.”

Noticing Taka’s discomfort, Hiro forced himself in the boy’s field-of-view, offering a kind smile and a nod. Taka looked away again but continued.

“I didn’t know it until then, I guess. The first few times Mondo would hug- no, even just sling his arm around my shoulders, was odd. It felt… foreign, almost? But I liked it. And… please do not laugh, for I am aware this sounds odd, but… it is almost as if I crave it at this point. I now go out of my way to get some sort of attention from him. And I know it makes me seem clingy or something, but…” Taka trailed off, shrugging towards his step sibling. The man in return smiled and leaned back.

“Sounds like you’re touch-starved, Taka-chi.”

The male in question tilted his head, confused. “What do you mean?”

“It means that hugs n’ stuff were… uh… taken?”

“Deprived?”

“Yeah, that. Hugs n’ stuff were deprived from you for so long that now that y’re experiencing it, it’s like ‘woah, that’s new’ but also ‘woah, I like this and can’t believe I didn’t do this before’, ya feel me?”

Taka hummed in affirmation, his face still scrunched up in confusion but satisfied with the answer, nonetheless.

“How ‘bout this,” Hiro suddenly proposed, “you really want attention from Mondo, yeah? I can do that too. I’m, like, a _huge_ cuddle bug.”

Taka thought about it, a finger to his chin. Before he could think too much about it, the man spoke up again.

“If not, that’s OK. But now that we live in the same house, we see each other more, right? And that way you won’t have to freak out so much over PDA in school. And it can just be at home if y’ aren’t comfy doing this all there.”

Taka licked his lips, still unsure. But then he looked up at the clairvoyant and realized – yes – he _would_ like that.

“I think that would be nice. But what does that mean we do? I apologize for not being very… knowledgeable on the subject.”

Hiro beamed, patting the spot between his legs. “We can cuddle if you want! Like… sit here ‘n I’ll just hold you, ‘kay?”

“But isn’t that what couples do?”

A laugh, “nah. I mean, they can, but people who’re just friends can be really cuddly, too. It doesn’t have to be awkward if you don’t make it, Taka-chi.”

Taka inhaled slowly, then let it all out through his mouth. He was new to this, but he _really_ wanted affection. So, he crawled the short length over to his step-brother and sat.

Hiro, already expecting Taka to not know what to do, pulled him in sideways. Taka faltered for a little before inevitably relaxing. Well, as much as he could, anyways.

The two sat there for a while, going back to talking about random things. It was surprisingly nice. The prefect already knew he liked embraces, but this was even better. He’d have to try convincing Mondo to do something like this some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> I accept criticism!


End file.
